Headphones are a pair of loudspeakers worn on or around a user's ears. Circumaural headphones use a band on the top of the user's head to hold the speakers in place over or in the user's ears. Another type of headphones are known as earbuds or earpieces and consist of individual monolithic units that plug into the user's ear canal.
Both headphones and ear buds are becoming more common with increased use of personal electronic devices. For example, people use head phones to connect to their phones to play music, listen to podcasts, etc. However, these devices can be very expensive to achieve high quality sound. If monolithic devices break or wear out, the user needs to buy a new pair.